Los extraños designios del destino
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Ésta es una historia dramática. Castle y Beckett tienen problemas para concebir un hijo y eso les genera otros problemas, además Lanie se queda embarazada sin quererlo. No se me dan bien los resúmenes, darle una oportunidad. Gracias. Caskett y Esplanie.
1. Chapter 1

Por enésima vez en aquellos meses Kate se deshizo de aquel artilugio antes de que Castle pudiera verlo. Maldijo hasta en arameo su mala suerte, se lavó la cara para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas y fue a abrir la puerta.

K: Lanie- exclamó extrañada, no esperaba visita- ¿Ha pasado algo? – su amiga solo asintió- Pasa.

L: ¡Kate es horrible!- gritó y lanzó llorando a los brazos la detective que la miraba atónita.

K: ¿Porqué no te sientas, te calmas y me cuentas qué es tan horrible?

L: Estoy embarazada- le soltó sin más.

K: ¿Qué?- inquirió confundida- ¿Estás segura?

L: ¡Soy médico! Creéme, sé hacer una prueba de embarazo y me he hecho tres…

K: Espo…

L: Sí…es suyo.

K: ¡Pero eso es una gran noticia! ¡Es maravilloso!

L: ¡No, no lo es! ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Javi y yo no tenemos una relación de verdad, estamos siempre yendo y viniendo, ahora sí, ahora no..él está empezando a salir con la chica de audiovisuales.

K: ¿Con Tory?

L: Sí..es tan mona y tan joven.

K: Pero si está saliendo con ella ¿porqué sigue acostándose contigo?

L: No lo hace…al menos no desde hace un mes y medio…quedamos la semana pasada y me lo contó, que le gustaba mucho esa chica y que bueno, habían salido a tomar algo…

K: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

L: ¿Qué esté con otra?

K: Todo…estás embarazada de Espósito y él sale con Tory…¿le has dicho lo del bebé? Estoy segura que se hará cargo.

L: No y no se lo diré.

K: ¿Cómo vas a ocultarlo? Eso se nota…

L: Aún no he decidido si seguiré adelante con el embarazo Kate- le dijo y vio como la cara de su interlocutora cambió de manera radical.

K: No estás hablando en serio- le encaró levantándose del sofá- No se te ocurre ni pensarlo Lanie.

L: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Pensé que me apoyarías.

K: ¿Qué te apoyaría? ¿En abortar? Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a apoyarte en eso, lo haré, si decides tenerlo y Espo no se hace cargo, lo haré incluso a la hora de contárselo pero no pienses que voy a ir contigo a que te deshagas de tu hijo como si fuera un problema…

L: ¡No puedo tener un hijo ahora Kate!

K: ¿Porqué no? Tienes una buena vida, una casa propia, un trabajo estable que te reporta buenos ingresos, amigos que te ayudarán. ¿Sabes qué tenía Martha cuando tuvo a Castle? NADA, estaba sola, sin trabajo, sin dinero y aún así no se rindió .

L: ¡No me vengas con esas!...esto es una desición propia y tal vez debería haber dicho no quiero, en lugar de no puedo.

K: ¿No quieres? Pues haber tenido más cuidado.

L: Será mejor que me vaya…de verdad Kate nunca pensé que precisamente tú reaccionaras de esta forma…eres mi mejor amiga y tu deber es apoyarme aunque no compartas mis ideas…

K: No Lanie, mi deber es impedir que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida. ¡Tienes que hablar con Espósito! Es su hijo también- le gritó.

L: ¡Es mi cuerpo y mi vida, él no tiene derecho a decidir!

Castle bajó las escaleras al escuchar los gritos.

C: ¿Qué os pasa? Se os oye en toda Nueva York- al verle Kate se abrazó a él llorando- ¿Qué pasa nena?

L: ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma Kate? No entiendo nada…

C: ¡Madre!- gritó y cuando Martha apareció le ordenó- Llévate a Kate a tu cuarto un momento por favor, intenta que se tranquilice.

M: Vamos cariño, cuéntame qué te pasa.

L: ¡Tú!- le inquirió- Ahora mismo vas a contarme qué le has hecho a Kate, ¿porqué está la mujer más fuerte que conozco convertida en un manojo de nervios que llora por nada?

C: Yo no le he hecho nada…¿porqué discutíais?

L: No es asunto tuyo…

C: Sí que lo es si has hecho llorar a mi esposa.

Lanie meditó por un segundo, al fin y al cabo Castle también era su amigo, y siempre tenía alguna idea que, aunque descabellada, servía de ayuda. Se sentó junto a él en el sofá y habló.

L: Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie, por favor, Javi no puede enterarse.

C: Sí te lo prometo, ¿qué sucede?

L: Estoy embarazada…mes y medio, de Javier, él está empezando algo con la chica de audiovisuales…

C: ¿Con Tory? No le pega nada, demasiado serios los dos, van a aburrirse mucho.

L: ¡Castle!- le reprendió aunque sabía que las bromas eran la forma de su amigo de autoprotegerse lo que le dio pie a pensar que algo pasaba realmente entre él y Kate.

C: Lo siento…es alucinante…no sé qué decirte …¿felicidades?...- ella negó- Lo suponía…no pareces contenta…

L: No quiero tener un bebé ahora Castle…ni puedo, ni quiero.

C: ¿Vas a abortar?

L: Me lo estoy planteando.

C: ¿Se lo has dicho a Kate? – ella asintió- Entonces ya sé por qué se ha puesto así- calló unos segundos y añadió- Llevamos casi un año intentando tener un hijo…

Mientras en la habitación de Martha ésta trataba de tranquilizar a su nuera.

K: No es justo Martha…no lo es…

M: Ya cariño, lo sé, la vida no siempre es justa…

K: ¿Porqué ellos sí y nosotros no? ¡Si nisiquieran quieren! Nosotros sí queremos.

M: Ya pasará Katherine, deberías relajarte y alegrarte por tu amiga.

K: Ella no quiere tener al bebé…

M: ¿Te lo ha dicho?- Kate asintió- Quizás está confundida, no es fácil…no te imaginas la de veces que pensé en abortar hasta que por fin tomé la desición de tener a mi hijo.

K: ¿Te arrepientes?

M: Para ser sincera, me arrepentí algunas veces de habérmelo quedado… poco tiempo antes de que Richard naciera me planteé muchas veces la adopción, dejarle con una familia que pudiera darle una buena vida, yo en aquel momento no tenía nada que ofrecerle…finalmente me lo quedé pero cuando había días en los que no tenía ni que darle para comer…sí que me arrepentí de mi desición.

K: ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea y quedártelo?

M: Que le vi…cuando el médico le puso sobre mi pecho Katherine y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules supe que por fin había encontrado al hombre de mi vida y que no podría separarme de él…

K: Lo hiciste bien Martha él es…maravilloso.

M: Sí, lo es…pero no se lo digamos- las dos rieron rompiendo así la tensión- Lo que pretendo contándote todo esto es que entiendas que no todo el mundo está preparado para tener un bebé, no todo el mundo sabe afrontar algo así, pero por lo que conozco a Lanie, sé que finalmente, tendrá al suyo y tú serás una tía estupenda.

K: Estoy cansada de ser tía Martha…quiero ser madre, quiero darle a Rick lo único que me ha pedido desde que nos conocemos….

_FLASBACK…_


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASBACK…_

Aquella noche Castle tenía un plan. Uno infalible para conseguir que Kate le concediera un deseo. Uno que se le había metido en la cabeza desde el sueño que tuvo tras su última visita para ver a su sobrina postiza Sarah Grace.

La imagen de Kate con la niña en brazos se le había metido tan adentro que aquella noche había soñado con que ellos dos tenían su propio bebé. Un niño precioso con su inteligencia y los ojos verdes de Kate.

Quería un pequeño Castle, literalmente, un clon suyo que sacara de sus casillas a Kate. Y esta noche, iba a pedírselo.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Había preparado su cena favorita, descorchado el champán que la ponía "contenta", comprado el helado que más le gustaba, y le había preparado un baño caliente de espuma con velas, música y el manuscrito de su nueva novela, nunca solía permitirle leer nada hasta que estuviera en la editorial y con el visto bueno pero ¿qué podía hacer si quería hacerle la pelota y ella era una fan? Y por si todo eso fallaba, le había comprado un regalo.

Se levantó del sofá donde leía cuando escuchó la puerta.

Cielo, llegas pronto.

Sí, terminamos pronto el papeleo…!vaya! ¿Tenemos algo que celebrar? – le preguntó al verle elegantemente vestido y al reparar en la mesa puesta de manera especial.

Nada…solo ha sido una semana dura, un caso complicado y quería darle una recompensa a mi preciosa esposa a la cuál adoro más que a mi vida- le dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla.

Vale Castle, ¿qué quieres? – inquirió cuando se separaron- No voy a autorizar que lleves pistola te lo he dicho mil veces, te ha ido bien sin ir armado durante 7 años, así que no sé a qué viene ahora este capricho, los asesores civiles no van armados y punto.

La doctora Brennan sí…- le dejó caer para distraerla, el tema de la pistola les había hecho tener muchas broncas en los últimos meses y no la necesitaba enfadada.

¡Eso es ficción Rick! Al final tendré que prohibirte ver la tele…

Bueno…dejemos el tema…¿vale? Te he preparado un baño para que te relajes y con sorpresa…- Kate corrió hacia el baño como una niña pequeña. Castle era único dando sorpresas- ¡Es el manuscrito del último libro de Nikki Heat!- gritó- ¿Puedo leerlo?

Mientras te das un baño…solo que no entero…también quiero que cenemos y bueno…otras cosas- le dijo con picardía y esa sonrisa que volvía loca a su mujer.

Dos capítulos mientras aprovecho todo este despliegue de baño que me has preparado ¿vale? – el asintió- Y quizás el final para no quedarme con la intriga- concluyó cerrándole la puerta del baño en la cara.

¡No hagas eso Kate!

Una hora después, que a Castle le pareció más bien un año, Kate salió de su habitación con un bonito vestido negro y completamente relajada.

¿Terminan juntos? Me ha encantado el final.

No volveré a dejar que leas nada más…- respondió con un falso puchero.

No te enfades cariño, es un final maravilloso…

Ellos son nosotros mi amor, y si nosotros acabamos juntos y tenemos una buena vida ¿porqué no iban a tenerla Nikki y Rook también?

Por cierto…me encantó el detalle de los nombres de los niños…¿Richard y Kate?...!es perfecto!

Hablando de niños Kate…- no quería pedírselo tan pronto pero estaba impaciente- Yo…esto…- su madre tenía razón, para ser alguien que se gana la vida con palabras le costaba mucho encontrarlas como eran necesarias de verdad.

¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Estás embarazado Castle?- bromeó pero pronto se dio cuenta que él estaba demasiado serio- ¿Qué es lo que pasa cariño? ¿No me irás a decir que tienes un hijo secreto del que no sabían su existencia? ¡Castle dime!.

Kate, te quiero y eres la mujer de mi vida por eso - le cogió las manos y, de la misma forma que cuando le pidió matrimonio hincó la rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo una caja de joyería- Katherine Hougthon Beckett…¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- preguntó mostrándole una preciosa cadenita de oro muy fina que tenía un colgante también de oro en forma de chupete.

Oh Dios mío Castle…es…¿es lo que quieres de verdad?- él asintió- ¿Por eso todo este despliegue para pedírmelo? – él volvió a asentir- ¡Eres el mejor hombre del mundo Rick y por supuesto que sí quiero tener un hijo contigo!- él se levantó y le dio el regalo y la besó- Es preciosa.

La grabaremos con su nombre cuando decidamos uno…

Sí…

He pensado que como te tomas la pastilla siempre antes de dormir y hoy no la has tomado…¿podríamos empezar esta noche, tras la cena?

¡Al carajo la cena! ¡Hazme a nuestro pequeño Castle ahora mismo!

Y así fue cómo empezó aquella pesadilla, nunca pensaron que los inofensivos dolores de espalda que venía sufriendo Kate los últimos meses y que ella achacaba al cansancio y él al abuso de los tacones altos, fueran a ser indicador de otra cosa.

Mientras en el salón Castle terminaba de consolar a su amiga y aconsejarle que luchara por el hombre al que amaba, que no se rindiera sin hablar antes con él, Kate se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su suegra.


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie mantenía la mano de Castle cariñosamente entre las suyas en un intento de que él se mantuviera tranquilo. Estaba completamente alucinada con todo lo que su amigo le contaba. ¿Porqué Kate no se lo había dicho?

¿endometriosis?-

Sí, se la diagnosticaron hace tres meses. Después de mucho tiempo de intentar que se quedara embarazada, fuimos a hacernos pruebas, ella insistía en qué yo no podía ser el problema puesto que tengo una hija pero he leído que un hombre puede concebir en una época de su vida y luego padecer algún trastorno que se lo impida tiempo después...recé Lanie, como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda mi vida, para ser yo...pero no.

!Dios mío! !Pobre Kate! ¿Cómo lo lleva? Y no me refiero solo a su estado de ánimo, la endometriosis produce muchos trastornos, dolores...¿se está tratando? ¿la tiene muy avanzada?

De momento no, está aún en un grado mínimo que le produce dolores de espalda y poco más...pero nos han advertido que la incapacidad para quedarse embarazada es un signo de que la enfermedad está avanzando rápidamente. En el estadio en el que está Kate todavía eso no debería ser un problema, pero ya lo es. En cuanto a si se está tratando, estamos mirando la posibilidad de que se opere, pero los médicos no lo aconsejan aún, si es por ella lo habría hecho desde el momento en el que le le dieron el diagnóstico pero ellos le aconsejaron esperar.

¿Quién la trata?

El equipo de la clínica ginecológica del doctor Wyatt, me dijeron que son los mejores.

Sí he oído hablar mucho de ellos...son muy buenos en este tipo de enfermedades y en tratamientos de fertilidad, fecundación in vitro, ¿ barajáis esa posibilidad?

Las barajamos todas Lanie...todas...no soporto ver sufrir a Kate cada maldito mes..., estamos agotados...ya sabes, lo intentamos mucho...- dijo con una sonrisa triste- Ya no sé qué hacer para que ella esté bien, me arrepiento tanto de habérselo pedido.

No te culpes Rick- le dijo dulcemente y Castle pensó que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Lanie llamarle así- Más tarde o más temprano el momento habría llegado...y es mejor que hayan diagnosticado a Kate pronto, estoy segura que superaréis esto, juntos sois invencibles.

Eso espero...y volviendo a ti...¿no quieres que haya un pequeño Espósito por el mundo?

No lo sé...no quiero hacerlo sola, no estoy preparada...

¿Y porqué no intentas decirlo a Espo? Estoy segura que lo de Tory es un espejismo, él te quiere a ti.

No quiero obligarle a nada, y le conozco, su sentido del deber le hará querer hacer lo correcto aunque no sea lo que quiere...si finalmente decido tener el bebé, será sin él.- explicó.

Y será la mejor decisión de tu vida querida- la voz de Martha les hizo girarse hacia la escalera.

Madre, ¿ y Kate?- preguntó Castle poniéndose en pie preocupado.

Dormida en mi cama- explicó- Richard, porqué no subes por si se despierta y me dejas hablar con tu amiga.

No tardo- dijo sin más y desapareció.

!Dios! ...¿esto va a convertirse en un asunto de toda la familia?- inquirió nerviosa, ella le tenía mucho aprecio a la madre de Castle pero no tenía apenas confianza con ella- Siento haber importunado a Kate...yo no sabía nada...

No te preocupes, mi hermosa nuera tiene que asimilar todo lo que le pasa, acababa de hacerse un test de embarazo que volvió a dar negativo...tan solo la pillaste en un mal momento.

!Cielo Santo! ¿Castle lo sabe?- Martha negó con la cabeza.

Como otras muchas veces, cuando se le retrasa apenas un par de días el período Katherine se hace uno, mi hijo solo ha sabido de un par...pero esto para ella es una obsesión, mes a mes.

Si se obsesionan es peor.

Lo sé...y se los he dicho muchas veces a los dos, pero ya saber como es Katherine cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza...adoro a esa mujer, es como la hija que no tuve, pero creo que ha sustituido una obsesión por otra, acabó con el tema de su madre y mi hijo le propuso tener un bebé, como no lo consiguen ahora solo piensa en eso.

Él está destrozado, se siente culpable.

Ya tendré unas palabras con mi hijo...pero ahora, hablemos de ti.

Martha yo...- sin poder explicar cómo Lanie se encontró llorando arropada por los brazos de una mujer que parecía haberse convertido de repente en la madre de todos.

Querida...si quieres un consejo de alguien que hace más de cuarenta años que pasó por tu situación y en peores condiciones, ten a tu hijo- le dijo dulcemente.

¿Sola? ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia?

Horrible...- respondió sincera- Pero si me pasara hoy, volvería a hacerlo. Richard es lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, desde que él nació supe que nunca más volvería a estar sola...ya ves, me he casado tres veces y el último de mis ex-maridos me dejó sin blanca, de no haber sido por mi hijo no sé dónde estaría ahora...además, tú no estás sola, tienes a Espósito.

Él sale con otra chica...

Tonterías, os he visto juntos, él te quiere y tú a él también...sois más cabezotas que Katherine y Richard que se pasaron 4 años negando lo evidente...

¿Debería hablar con él según tu experiencia?

Deberías...esta noche mismo...según mi experiencia...habría dado mi vida por que mi hijo tuviera a su padre cerca, él nunca dice nada, nunca habla de ese tema, pero sé que ha extrañado mucho tener un padre en muchas ocasiones, yo no sabía quién era pero tú sí...- Lanie recapacitó durante un rato.

Tienes razón...iré a hablar con Javi ahora mismo- dijo sin más levantándose- Dile a Kate que la llamaré.

!Suerte cariño!- Martha sonrió al verla salir por la puerta muy animada, ¿quién le iba a decir a ella que después de todos sus errores acabaría siendo la consejera de alguien?.

Pasaban ya de las tres de la madrugada de aquella lluviosa noche cuando Castle escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se sobresaltó pensando que algo podía haber pasado a Alexis.

¿Quién será a estas horas?- preguntó Kate somnolienta, después de quedarse dormida en la cama de Martha, Rick la había llevando en brazos hasta su habitación y la había abrazado queriendo con ese gesto protegerla de todos sus fantasmas.

Yo voy, quédate en la cama cielo- dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Cruzó el salón y sus ojos aun adormilados no dieron crédito a lo que veían- ¿Lanie? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? !Dios mío estás empapada!

Castle...siento molestaros...- contesto hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Pasa...¿qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Kate apareciendo en el salón.

Kate...lo siento mucho...- dijo lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga- Perdóname yo no sabía...

Shh...está bien Lanie, tranquila, me puse como una loca, no es culpa tuya, me dio un ataque de niña caprichosa...pero ya está...cuéntanos qué pasa.

He ido a ver a Javier...a contarle lo del bebé y les vi...

¿A quiénes?- quiso saber Castle, aunque se lo imaginaba.

A él y a Tory...abrazados en el salón...tenía las ventanas abiertas...parecían muy unidos, yo no puedo meterme entre ellos...solo quiero que él sea feliz- Kate abrazó a su amiga de nuevo.

Hablaré con él- sentenció seria.

No...no nadie va a decirle nada...tenéis que prometérmelo.

Está bien Lanie, será como tú quieras- respondió Castle.

Necesito vuestra ayuda...necesito desaparecer para tener a mi hijo sin que él sepa que es suyo también.

Eso no es justo Lanie...

Por favor Kate...

Finalmente vas a tener el bebé...- ella asintió a la pregunta del escritor- En ese caso está bien, respetaremos tu decisión y te ayudaremos, ¿qué necesitas? - Kate miró a su marido con adoración, Castle siempre había sido un gran amigo.

Un sitio al que ir...donde no me encuentre, tengo ahorros suficientes para vivir sin trabajar un año, pero no sé a dónde ir.

Puedo ofrecerte el apartamento en Washigton, lo compré cuando Kate estuvo en el FBI pero nunca llegamos a usarlo, he estado alquilándolo todo este tiempo pero ahora mismo no hay nadie.

Y si quieres estar más cerca para que nosotros podamos ayudarte, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa en los Hamptons- le ofreció Kate, después de tanto tiempo juntos, por fin había aprendido a ver las cosas de Castle como suyas- Estarás a solo un par de horas de aquí, y si pasa algo podremos socorrerte y cuando llegué el momento te ayudaríamos con el bebé- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Kate tiene razón...allí no te encontrará aunque esté relativamente cerca, y nosotros solo usamos la casa en verano y algún que otro fin de semana, y es enorme así que no habría problema.

Os lo agradezco muchísimo chicos, os pagaré ...como si fuera un alquiler...

No digas tonterías Lanie- la reprendió Kate.

Mete ese dinero en un fondo para la universidad de nuestro sobrino y estamos en paz- dijo Castle abrazándolas a las dos- Ahora date una ducha caliente, come algo y duerme, mañana te llevaré yo mismo, nos encargaremos de que no os falte de nada.

Vamos, te prestaré un pijama.

Lanie y Kate se fueron en dirección a la habitación principal del loft y Beckett giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió a Castle. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentían enormemente orgullosos el uno del otro.


End file.
